Inferno
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: He wished this was a happy story, one everyone expected to hear. But, it wasn't. There was no divine helper, no chosen hero, no guide to help him learn. He was alone, in a cold world. Staring into the flames of Inferno with wonder and fear. ((Characters to be add later. Please give this story a chance. Constructive Criticism is welcome.))
1. Chapter 1: Christopher and Caretaker

**A/N: This idea if in between when Lucifer escapes the cage, so around season 12 and some things will be changed to fit the story line. I got the idea from watching the show with a good friend of mine. Updates are slow due to college work and classes. But I'll try to update regularly. Reviews and favorites are very much appreciated. Flamers are bitches who have a place in Hell for them.**

 **Read and Review please!**

 **Jade**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Staring ahead at the embers and crackling wood, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Since his friend days on this planet, heat had become a second nature to him. It was all he saw, knew, and felt to be real. Fire, nothing more dangerous then fire. On one hand, it was the light source in the darker times, on the other it was the destruction that took down forces bigger then itself.

Slate gray eyes shone with the reflection of the flames as they danced freely under the chimney. These were the things the possessor of these eyes wondered about. The intensity of the heat as it warmed his face and chest. How it would feel if he were to just touch them. To feel the truth of what he knew to be real. But, that was a bad idea, fire could hurt him.

That is what his caretaker told him, when the caretaker of this place saw him taking an interest in the flames during the winter years. In all the five years of him living here, the Caretaker was always his guardians name. He never found out Caretaker's name, not that Caretaker ever told his name to him. However, he had a name, Caretaker gave it to him when he found him outside on the doorsteps to this large building.

Caretaker named him 'Christopher', for what purpose, Christopher had found out because Caretaker always wanted a child. As a sworn servant to a man named God, he was forbidden to have children due to a vow. Being unmarried when he entered that life, he tended to this place and hosted Sundays to the people.

What a surprise to Caretaker when, he, a mere baby had be found on a crisp autumn night wrapped in a soft brown and red quilt. When Christopher asked about it, Caretaker always told the story the same.

A cool autumn night, the moon nearing midnight as he finished cleaning the church after late Sunday night. When a knock at the large red doors pulled him away from storing the song books. The knocks happened twice in the time it took Caretaker to reach the door. When he opened the door to the chilly night, the wind carrying the leaves in the gravel driveway.

He was about to close the door, then a soft cry at his feet stopped him. There, in a brown quilt, was a baby with tuffs of brown hair static clinging to the blanket and squirming a bit at the cold.

The story always ended there, Christopher knew that no name came with him. So, Caretaker thought it best to give him a name. In his small, and simple room, Christopher still kept the quilt he was found him. It was his only connection to the questions that plagued his mind. Why he held onto them, when many would tell him to let go, was for a reason that was as simple as breathing.

Christopher wondered why his mother, or father, left him here. He had seen kids his age come and go in this place, holding the hands of a man and women. Who this kid called their 'Mother' and 'Father'. On days, when Christopher would stare at the flames and wonder, he asked Caretaker why he didn't have a Mother or Father.

Caretaker would only sigh as a reply, and always answer with 'I don't know'.

That wasn't the answer Christopher wanted, but that was the only answer he got. For it seemed not even he knew where or why either. It frustrated him, but no amount of anger would solve anything. So, he resorted to just staring at the fire, and wondering. It was the only thing he could do for now, until he was ready to find the answers.

That time came sooner then he hoped for. As he stared at the flames, he the weight of what he had done rested on his shoulders. He didn't feel anything, he was too numb to feel right now. The flames cracked and let out a puff of sparks as Christopher didn't wince. By now the smell and the sight was a thing he had gotten used to. He pet his finger tips touch the flames, feeling their heat but not their pain. The skin hovering above the deformed, burnt corpse of his Caretaker.


	2. Chapter 2: Which Came First

**Chapter 2**

 **Which Came First?**

The smell of rain hit Chris's nose first combining with the scents of a small town, gas, McDonalds, and the burning wood in a chimney. The occasional car would pass by Chris as he put up his hood to stop the rush of cold wind that came with it. The cool sidewalk was all he trained his eyes on, listening to the distant sounds of thunder and a highway. Walks like this helped to clear his head, the serenity of a small town was nice, even if miss leading. Yet, to close your eyes, breath in the scents around you, then open them to see them to be real, it was calming.

This place was a perfect blend of quiet and away from the world, yet had enough nearby so that you didn't live out of touch with society. This place had it's far share of back alleyways, some gangs, yet it didn't feel as enclosing and large as cities or suburban's would. Chris did feel like he had a home here, even if he didn't have many friends or knew everyone here.

Having a small hotel nearby that wasn't over the top fancy, but cost less than most apartments was great. The wags of employment were decent, ten dollars and twenty-six cents an hour wasn't that bad considering he worked at a place like Home Depo. Considering his situation, Chris had to say he was doing well, despite the years it took to get at a level that wasn't rich but comfortable.

To say he was alone was not really the entire truth either, he did have one friend if that's what you'd call him. This other had been staying with him for some time now, but to say they were similar is just an overstatement. Chris and Justin were as different as night and day. One such explain would be explained better in him opening the door before the rain hit.

"No wait, come back!" a voice yelled as Chris watched a small orange kitten run between his legs and scratching at the closed door mewing. Turning his gray eyes from the kitten to a boy with blond hair running to him with another black kitten in his hand Chris could feel the tick forming on his forehead.

Justin looked from the cat to familiar gray, thrift show shoes then up to a face that was glaring daggers at him. "Chris!" he said nervously hiding the cat behind him, "Your home early!" he laughed.

The other could only huff and rub his temples, "You know how they feel about pets." He said calmly as Justin deflated with a sigh as a response. Days were normally like this, Justin trying to sneak in a pet as Chris had a dog, but the keeper of this hotel didn't mind dogs, he just despised cats. Not that Chris blamed the guy, this place was shitty, but well cleaned for a place that allows pets inside it not matter how big. That was to say if that pet was anything but a cat, that part Chris still was confused about.

Not really wanting to argue with Justin again, Chris made his way past the other as he sat down on the sofa, which creaked under him. It was on days like this he just felt tired, he guessed it was just the dreary weather or the fact it was a long morning shift at work. Waking up to open and only getting off in the evening hours, some had it worse, but still he did his fair share of hard work to earn a decent wage.

Justin tilted his head, "What nothing to say?" he asked. Chris muttered something into the pillow that smelled like old lady. After Justin didn't reply, the other rolled onto his back with a huff. "I said, I'm just too tired to make a wise crack about your cat obsession."

"I don't know whether to be relieved by that, or worried for you." Justin remarked as he petted the kitten. Chris muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'jackass' into the pillow. There was a breath of silence between the two, it wasn't uncomfortable if anything it was calming and amusing. It was this silence that Chris found to be the reason he got along well with Justin. The blondie didn't try to push him to talk, he let him speak in his own time and comfort. Like a waiting game, knowing Chris would tell him soon.

Justin broke the silence with a soft sigh, "I thought I should tell you, I found out what his motives are.".

At that, Chris found himself raising up quickly, only to wince at the pain it caused him. Justin chuckled at that shaking his head at Chris's excitement. The brunet looked at his blue eyes, "What is it? What did you find?" he asked in excitement, this was a big lead in their case. His friend got up as they walked over to the coffee table with papers and pictures on the smudged and scratched wood.

"According to what I was able to find, it seems he's planning on releasing a virus on this small town." Justin said pointing to one of the red pin marks on the map. His blue eyes looked at his friend's gray ones' narrow. "I already know what you're going to ask," Justin said quickly, "and yes it's that virus."

Chris raised up and crossed his arms, "What does he hope to gain?" he mused out loud, "Another good question is where did he get this virus? I thought all our research concluded that it was dead?" he asked Justin, who in turn shook his head.

"Sadly Chris, I don't know, all I know is that he managed to get ahold of samples, and now it more deadly than ever." He said with a grimace at his friends wide eyed look as he read over the paper and looked at the pictures.

With a huff and running his hand through his brown hair, Chris put down the paper and leaned on the table with his hands. His eyes seemed to glazed in thought, at that moment the rain started. The steady tapping on the window was the only sound in the silence. "Has this picked up any attention?" he asked.

Justin nodded, "With the amount of reports of rabid animals being more than normal, it's no doubt we'll see some hunters come in." he confirmed Chris's thoughts.

The other raised up as he let out a long breath, "Okay," he said, "so the plan right now is get more info, find his hide away and get a plan then how to get in and out to do the job." He said.

"And the hunters that might come?"

Chris waved his hand lightly, "Let them deal with the shit work, meaning rabid raccoons and stray dogs, we do the gritty part of getting rid of the head honcho, we don't get noticed and the hunters get the 'glory' of saying they diverted the problem."

Justin nodded along, "About the same as always, let's just hope we don't get any big name people here." Chris grimaced at that nodding also with him.

"Well," he said popping his back, "little small town cases like this don't attract any attention from big name hunters. So we might get three teens who are wet behind the ears." He said casually as Justin said nothing. "After all, no one cares about a small town with a pest problem." Chris laughed a bit as he went to take a shower.

Justin sighed, for once he hoped Chris was right about this. Last thing they needed was to be found out now.


	3. Chapter 3: Angels and Demons

**Chapter 3**

 **Angels and Demons**

Chris walked along the streets, putting his hands into the pockets of his hoodie looking around the place. He knew what he was looking for, but the building that had the marks wasn't as easy to spot in the downtown area. Justin was on the other side of town following the hunters that showed up yesterday. Trying to find out who they were, what they would be doing, and how Chris could avoid them.

Gray eyes gaze around the area as he tried to look like a kid looking for a friend or something along those lines, just trying to look Cassual to put it simple. _'Okay so the marks would only be visible to ones like him.'_ He thought eyes looking on the sides of the building. He needed to scout the area, people out around the time, regulars, and just how guarded is the place. Sounded simpler then it was, being this close to the enemy put Chris on edge, a breath away from getting caught or worse.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Justin walked down the streets petting the kitten in his arms as it purred softly in content. His eyes watched the two hunters from where he was standing. He moved the hair so that it tucked behind his ear as he listened to them talk.

"So you're sure this a Case for us." Said the one with shaggy brown hair to the one in leather. He heard him sigh, eyes looking at the other.

"Trust me Sam, it's a simple Case of animals gone rabid and people going missing, should be easy." The boy, Sam as he called him, huffed but went silent at that. Justin frowned, he knew there was a third with them, but he wasn't talking either.

It was too early to say who they were, but Justin still didn't know who the third guy was. Setting down the cat letting it run off again he moved closer to them careful not to draw attention to himself. He watched through the light fog at the other in the trench coat, then his blood went cold for a moment as he pressed himself to the building.

"Wait, I sense something." The one of the trench coat said, Justin gulped silently hoping that he didn't sense him.

He heard the other two go silent, "Cass what is it?" one of them asked. Justin took out the track phone Chris gave him and texted out to him.

' **Chris, another angel is with them, what should I do?'** he sent it, it didn't take long for Chris to reply back.

' **Who?'**

'… **Castiel'**

"I don't know yet Dean, but it's close." The one talking, Cass, told Dean. Which he asked if it was angel, demon, monster.

Chris's text read out, **'Shit. Abort missions Justin! Meet up at the coffee shop.'**

"It's an angel." Castiel told them as Justin begged for them not to find him as he stayed silent in his hiding spot.

Dean sounded rather worried, "Archangel?" he asked.

"No," Cass told him, "he's a low level angel, Justin." He told them as Justin paled a bit, he couldn't run for it, they'd just chase him. He knew Castiel was a very powerful angel, a good rank or two above him a mere guardian angel.

"Justin?" Dean said in a snort of a tone, "There's an angel named Justin?" he asked Cass. Justin could tell the other glared at him at that.

"Justin is a name he chose for himself when he came to earth years ago." He told Dean, "And he's here right now."

Justin froze as he heard footsteps getting closer, he begged to God that he would be found. "Hello Justin" he about jumped at that, head snapping as he looked at Cass's bright blue eyes with his own.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Castiel gripped his arm and pulled him out of his hiding spot, "Ow!" Justin said as he tried to get his arm out of the stronger one's grip.

Dean and Sam stared at the boy Cass had in his grip. Justin looked at Cass's glare at him as he gave a nervous laugh, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

-0-0-0-0-

Chris move down the streets quickly after he didn't get a reply back from Justin. He looked around the coffee shop he asked the other to meet him at. He saw no one nearby, he frowned a bit, eyes narrowing a bit. Where was he? Worry began to fill Chris; the worse thoughts came to mind. He knew little on angel names, only the ones Justin had told him and what he heard through rumors. Castiel was the name of powerful angel, stronger then what Justin could be that was for sure.

With the angels being more active in the world, Justin was now at risk of being pull back to heaven. Chris in truth, despite how he treated the other, rather cared for his first true friend.

The vibration of his phone brought him out of his thoughts as he pulled it out and nearly cursed out loud **. 'Meet us at the abandon mill outside of town.'** Justin never used use nor was very direct forward with things. Chris whispered a few words to himself as he put his phone away anger in his eyes. It was the only lead he had, and the mission could wait for now.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Take hold of the ridged barn wood, Chris carefully scaled the wall so not to make sound. He wasn't dumb, he wasn't about to rush inside the mill without first seeing who it was that captured his friend and get caught also. The cool air carried a scent of coming rain, the dreary weather still having not cleared up as of the last two days. It didn't help Chris's mood, between worry and anger was a sense of fear.

He knew Justin wouldn't give away anything, for a low level angel he was very strong of will. But, Chris moved along the roof top hearing faint voice below, he had read up on angel lore with Justin's help in the local library. Even if it was long grueling and he fell asleep twice, he managed to know enough about angels to get by under the radar. This Castiel as he called himself, Justin never spoke much of middle class angels, but the fact he was a higher rank than his guardian made him scared. Not just for his sake but for his friends also.

Justin may be a cat obsessed good two shoes angel, but Chris wasn't cold hearted. In the years of Justin helping him get by in this world he had grown attached to Justin looking up to him like a friend or brother. It wasn't much of trust so much as it was they needed each other to lean on. When Justin went all emotionless and cruel, Chris acted as a balance. When Chris got maniacal Justin solid his ground keeping him from becoming the very thing he hated.

Chris found he was more pissed than anything else, angels were dicks if they preyed on angels weaker than them. So much for the family complex Justin explained, to at least tried too. He moved along the roof before finding a small area to slip inside. It was at that moment the rain started. Chris watched as it dripped a bit from the hole he came through, shaking his head he moved through the creaky wood.

For a moment, he was glad for the rain, it's sound masked the sounds of him moving. His sharp gray eyes looked to see Justin sitting on a chair in a ring of fire keeping him in place. His eyes turned to the two brothers arguing to each other, he moved his brown hair behind his ear to listen closely.

"Who do you guess this dicks contact is?" Dean asked Sam as he gestured to Justin who was staring at them and around the area when they weren't looking. Chris moved on all fours a little lower as Sam sighed.

"Dean, I can't know, not until he gets here. But, we can at least wait until Cass gets back to find out more about this guy." He told his brother, Chris narrowed his eyes as he silently dropped to the ground, cursing in his mind at the loud sound that caught the brothers attention.

"Someone's here." Dean said looking around in Chris's general area. Silence followed this statement as Chris hoped they brushed it off, only for his fear to betray him as they fired a bullet and he yelped as it embedded into the wood on his back. His heart pounded as footsteps moved over to him and someone gripped his arm.

His eyes looked up to meet another, Sam, "Who are you!?" he asked, his response as Chris's glare as the other yanked out of Sam's grip and moved away when he aimed the gun, barely dodging the bullet that whizzed by. His heart was going fast; he couldn't tell if it was adrenaline of fear… both? He heard the other brother yell out something as more shots were fired, Justin winced at the loud noises.

Chris was mostly reacting on instinct as he moved quickly to hi, only for someone to grip him. He started to struggled, looking up into icy blue eyes, well shit. Cass gripped the other with a hate filled glare, possible because he was sensing what Chris was. The boy gulped in fear as he forced into a chair in a strange circle, tied up with ropes.

' _So much for ninjaing it.'_ He thought bitterly and he was doing so well also! He moved the ropes on his wrists and winced, yeah he wouldn't be cutting his way out of this one. His eyes turned to the angel and then the brother.

Justin across him gave a pity look, looks like they were both in an area to die. Dean was talking to Castiel. "Who is he Cass?" Chris heard as Cass turned to him.

"A half blood." He said coldly, "Half demon, half human." Chris felt like scoffing at that, in fact he did.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked with a glare as Chris gazed at him coolly, no way in Hell was he letting his fear show to these asshats.

Chris shrugged at him, "Nothing much, just that your wrong about who I am." He smirked, "I am a half blood, but not even I'm sure what the other half is." He saw Dean wlaked over to him in anger as he gripped his shirt, picking Chris up along with the chair. Chris had this smug grin on his face as Dean glared into his eyes.

"Listen you little shit, I'm not playing games here. Who's the poor bastard your possessing and why is an angel with you?" Dean said, getting to the point with both questions.

Chris had to admit he liked how forward the other brother was as he tilted his head innocently, "Possessing, I'm not possessing anyone this is who I am." He told him, "I am half human, so this is my body."

Dean didn't look like he believed him, "You didn't answer my last questions." Chris was about to say something, better not to get your captor angry when Justin spoke up.

"I'm his guardian angel." He said in a quiet tone, flinching as everyone looked at him. Then the brothers looked at Castiel who huffed.

"Yes," he confirmed, "Justin is labeled to be Christopher's guide and guardian." Dean then looked back at him with a glare.

"Still doesn't convince me he's not an evil demon." He growled out.

"Dean!" Chris's eyes looked at Sam who gripped his brother's shoulder, "We can't kill him yet, what if he knows what's going on here?"

Chris gave a shit-eating grin, "Good questions Sammy boy, and yes I know as I'm the one who sent out the notice to hunters." He tilted his head, "Though I didn't expect for the Winchesters to be here." He said honestly.

Dean scoffed at that, clearly annoyed at Chris's attitude. Justin gave him a look that said 'what are you doing?' Silence followed Chris's statement as Dean growled, "Well, spit it out!"

Chris frowned, "Rude." He commented, "I'm sure you both are familiar with the Crotona Virus, right? Well, that's a no shit." He said as he saw their faces.

"The virus!?" Dean glared, "We destroyed it." He told Chris who shook his head.

"Sadly," he began, "a strand of it was found by another demon," he hummed, "if I'm remembering right a general of hell demon."

That got the three's attention, Cass had been quiet during the conversation, staring at Chris as if trying to find out more about him. The brother we're just shocked, "You see," Chris continued, "the rabid animals are just the start, a mutation. As we speak, Lucifer's fourth general is working to mutate it so that it can infect mostly everything."

After a moment of taking that in Dean glared at Chris, "How do you know this?" he asked slowly.

Chris just smiled, "Let's say it's a hobby."

"I don't' believe that." Dean nearly hissed, "You know it's a general much less you know the Virus, not many hunters or researchers do." Chris couldn't fault that logic as his smile fell, his eyes serious. "I'll ask away, how do you know all this?"

Chris rolled his shoulders as he looked at the three blinking as his eyes turned pure black, only his iris was pure red and almost like blazing fire. He blinked again eyes gray again, his face calm at their stares.

"Lucifer!?" Sam said with a hateful glare, about the same heat as his brother. Chris out right laughed at that.

"Nope!" he said in a sing song voice, as Castiel's eyes grew very cold and Chris could tell he was gritting his teeth. "Hmm," he hummed, "try Son of Lucifer's, then you'll hit the nail on the head."

Next thing Chris knew he had a bullet in his neck.


End file.
